


(Not) Okay

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Всё в порядке?» — спрашивает Рейчел. <br/>Его девушка трахается с каким-то пижоном. Он сам ляжет под босса, стоит тому пальцем поманить. <br/>У Майка Росса всё нихуя не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Okay

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Рейчел.

Майк смотрит на неё и не понимает: издевается? Майк думает о её разведённых ногах и Логане Сандерсе между ними. Майку на удивление похуй.

— Не знаю, — кривится он. — У Логана спроси.

В её глазах ни капли раскаяния или сожаления. Словно капризный ребёнок, случайно разбивший вазу. Или наглая кошка, смахнувшая её хвостом со стола.

Майк так устал терпеть это дерьмо. Это грёбаное дерьмо.

Эту маленькую девочку внутри неё, которая понятия не имеет, чего хочет. (У Майка внутри тоже есть такая, но он хотя бы пытается что-то с этим сделать).

— Послушай, я... — выдыхает Рейчел и, блядь, хватит. Сколько можно мешать сопли с дерьмом?

Майк поднимает на Харви взгляд, умоляющий какой-то, наверное, и тот, подхватив со стола первую попавшуюся папку, нетерпеливо помахивает ею в воздухе.

— У меня нет на это времени, — говорит Майк.

Он и так слишком много времени на неё потратил.

Харви что-то говорит, указывая в бумаги, Майк делает вид, что слушает, очень-очень вдумчиво, пока тот успокаивающе гладит его по плечу. Возможно, Харви говорит что-то очень важное.

«Нет», — понимает Майк чуть позже.

В кладовке очень тесно; он просто скрещивает ноги на пояснице Харви.

 

***

 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Луис.

Майк вздрагивает под его изучающим взглядом. Майку нравится Луис, ну, в каком-то из смыслов этого слова, но... Нет. Не то чтобы.

Майк пожимает плечами. У него не всё «в порядке», но бывало и хуже. Намного, намного хуже. 

Луис кивает и протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе.

Майк ничего не говорит, но греет руки о тёплый картон.

 

***

 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Донна.

Она ласково гладит его по голове, и в её рыжих-рыжих волосах пляшут солнечные зайчики.

Майк никогда не задумывался, почему все считают, что из них двоих после расставания именно ему должно быть хуже. Возможно, было что-то в том, что, когда он слишком много думал о пальцах Харви, даже больше о кистях рук, все вокруг думали, что он на Рейчел зациклен.

— Ты найдёшь себе того, кому будешь нужен именно ты, — подмигивает ему Донна.

Да, все, кроме Донны.

Она быстро целует его в макушку и Майк улыбается.

 

***

 

Джессика не спрашивает: «Всё в порядке?». 

Джессика притягивает его к себе за плечи и обнимает. Майк утыкается лбом ей в плечо и на жалкие минуты забывает обо всём, так успокаивающе действуют её объятья.

Их чудесная, сильная Джессика.

Она всегда знает что и когда им нужно.

— Он тебя не сломает, — шепчет она ему на ухо. — Я прослежу.

Харви его не сломает. Харви его починит.

 

***

 

Майку немного хочется напиться. Совсем чуть-чуть, просто чтобы усталость как рукой сняло. Ещё ему капельку больно, но, в каком-то смысле, к этому всё шло.

(Ещё тогда, когда Майк задержал взгляд на Харви в самый первый раз).

Хочется позвонить Тревору. Не то чтобы очень.

Просто сказать: «Эй, дерьма кусок, я расстался с Рейчел».

«Чувак, я не просто выгляжу так же, я теперь трахаюсь с тем хреном в костюме».

«Ну, вроде как, я теперь гей. Как минимум наполовину». 

«Пристрели ты меня уже». 

К чёрту.

Он сбрасывает звонок.

 

***

 

Харви наливает ему виски на два пальца.

Харви говорит:

— Пей.

Виски обжигает горло на мгновение. В голове проясняется, резко, словно пуля просвистела над ухом.

Харви смотрит на него спокойно, покачивая пустой стакан. Ждёт. Какого-то первого шага, решительного действия, сметающего все сомнения.

Ждёт, пока Майк решит, нужен ли ему Харви Спектер.

Словно они могут отмотать это всё назад. (Чтобы был шанс хоть что-то изменить — совсем назад, в самое начало, ещё в тот отель, чтобы Майк прошёл мимо к чертям собачьим).

Словно этот выбор есть что-то иное, чем иллюзия выбора. Словно он, находясь в здравом уме, не выбрал бы Харви в любом случае.

Словно был хоть какой-то шанс, что Майк не вцепится в его плечи так, что ткань дорогой рубашки затрещит под пальцами.

(Шансов давно уже не было).

Майк касается губами его запястья, прямо у манжеты (как давно хотел). Майк скрещивает ноги на пояснице Харви (как уже делал раньше). Майк целует, целует, целует без конца (и, наконец-то, молчит; кто-то был бы пиздецки рад).

Харви никогда не спрашивает: «Всё в порядке?».

Он просто знает, что нет.

И делает всё, чтобы это исправить.


End file.
